The Adventures of Matt Reed: Book 1
by Danny Maia
Summary: Matthew Reed is a eleven years-old wizard on his way to Hogwarts. Join him on his journey through the first year on the best school of wizards in the whole world. This is my take on how Harry Potter was originally created. Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R!


**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is Danny here. So, while I'm on a huge writers block on my other fanfiction (Terrorists in Alagaesia - check it out!), I decided to start another story, this time with Harry Potter!**

**This was something I started to write a long time ago, when I first read Harry Potter and The Sorceror's Stone, I allways thought there was something missing and this is an adaptation of what I thought it had happen.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belongs to me, all rights go to J. K. Rowling. I do, however, own the character Matt Reed. **

* * *

**Origins of Harry Potter**

**The Adventures of Matt Reed: Book 1**

**Interview With _Harry Potter_'s Authors**

**Jonathan G.:** Goodnight, dear spectators! This is Jonathan Goodwin with you here. Tonight, we're here to talk about the origins of _Harry Potter_, the collection of seven books famous world-wide. Here with me are J. K. Rowling and M. Evans, the authors of this series of fantasy books. Goodnight to both of you!

**J. K. Rowling: **Goodnight, Jon!

**M. Evans: **Hi, everyone!

**Jonathan G.: **I would like to start with asking: how is it that _Harry Potter _has two authors?

**J. K. Rowling: **Well, _Harry Potter _was a project started by both of us, following one of Evans' stories from childhood.

**M. Evans: **It was a story that I started when I was eleven years old. I was a normal kid, obsessed with music and writing. One day, I stated writing this story I wanted to publish so badly... And when I found it thirteen years ago, I called a friend writer.

**J. K. Rowling: **At first, the objective was to transform this child's imagination book to a more appropriate type of writing, but Evans' thought that the main character was not right. And, together, we created a new character and a new story.

**Jonathan G.: **And that's how Harry Potter was born.

**J. K. Rowling:** That's how Harry was born.

**Jonathan G.: **And what was this original story about?

**M. Evans: **The story followed the life of Matthew Reed...

* * *

**Prologue – My Name is Matthew Reed and This is My Story**

You know that feeling you get when you buy new stuff? And that awesome feeling of using them for the first time? Well, I can't wait for my first day in Hogwarts, where I will finally be able to use this new stuff.

Yeah, sorry, I should probably have started by introducing myself first … Let's start over.

Hi! My name is Matthew James … something. I don't really know my full name. I guess you can just call me Matt Reed. After all, that's the name written in the letters from Hogwarts …

Oh, right … You probably don't know what Hogwarts is. Hogwarts is a school for special people. Not like crazy or insane people. It's a school for people with extraordinary abilities. Hogwarts is a school of Magic.

You see, when I say Magic it's not like the kind that Muggle magicians do. Illusionism, do you call it? No, I'm talking about real Magic. Really awesome Magic. And that's the school I'm heading to: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school for wizards and witches from all over the world.

Now, you might probably think I'm crazy. Maybe, some of you might actually believe me! But I don't really care about that. I'm only here to tell you a story.

Hi! My name is Matthew Reed and this is my story.

* * *

**1. The Day I Met a Celebrity**

I'm eleven years old and I'm pushing my cart through King's Cross station by myself. Today is September first and it's about … seven minutes before eleven. I can say that I'm a little nervous. Today is the day I'm finally going to Hogwarts. After years of dreaming, after months of marking X on my calendar, this day, this very important day, has arrived. I'm finally going to Hogwarts.

And it all comes down to one thing: getting on that train.

That's mostly the reason I'm nervous with: the train leaves at eleven. And here am I, late for the most important day of my life, almost running so I can reach the train in time. _Late: the perfect way for you to arrive to school on your first day. Way to go, Matt!_

Finally, I reach my destination as a run against the barrier between platforms nine and ten that will lead me to the train. Platform nine and three quarters was in front of me.

I realize some of you might think I'm a really crazy boy because I just run against a brick wall and I'm saying that I'm in the platform. Well, think what you want. I didn't crashed against the barrier because the platform is real and is hidden behind it. And I'm not crazy!

The platform is just like any other you've seen. People walking hurriedly to find their seats, people on the platform waving and saying goodbyes. The only difference between this platform is that the persons in here are wizards and witches.

Fine. Don't believe me if you don't want, simply say that I'm crazy. I don't care.

Besides the platform, a huge bright red train was stopped, the smoke from the locomotive already above the crowd. The air around was filled with the noise of the carts, the owls and specially from the persons: moving around with heavy footsteps, pushing those heavy suitcases … Yeah, this is the part I hate about train stations: the noise.

I hurried through the crowd, pushing my cart and looking for a way to get inside the train. I finally found a way that would lead me directly to the corridor. I picked up my stuff, that was composed of a small suitcase, a backpack and an owl, and got inside the train.

Before searching for a compartment, I took a last look at the platform. It was still full of parents saying goodbye to their kids. And I'm here, by myself, with no one to say bye to. I'm probably the single person in this train that is here alone. Well, I actually don't want anyone to be like me. I actually wouldn't desire my situation with anyone.

That's because I'm an orphan.

Yes, I'm an orphan. I grew up alone, all by myself, in Diagon Alley and in the streets of London. And the only person that actually cared about me … I don't see him in … Like years! I live from the money I receive from someone because I don't have the key to my own volt in Gringotts. And that's why I showed up here, on my own, in the most important day of my life. _And the probable reason why I bring less stuff than every one else. _I thought.

But let's not dwell in the past! Life goes one, am I right? So, as the train started to leave, I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed the owl's cage in one hand and pulled the suitcase behind me, and started looking for a compartment.

As I walked down the aisle … Wait! Can I take that back? It seems like I'm about to get married … As I walked through the corridor of the train, searching for a seat, the amazingly loud noise was starting to get on my head. I heard pieces of conversations, names, holiday's adventures … You see, it was starting to bug me. Why can't people just close doors?

"Did you see the Montrose Magpies game? We totally nailed those losers of the Falmouth Falcons!

"Which house do you think you're going to?"

_Probably Hufflepuff … Or maybe Ravenclaw ... I'm actually smart … _I mentally answered the question. I heard too many things. Some of those even came from closed doors! Damn me and my acute hearing.

"Have you seen my toad?"

Fine, I have to admit, some conversations were actually funny.

Finally, I saw a red haired boy stopping in front of a compartment.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked, while pointing to something I could not see, probably a seat. "Everywhere else is full."

The boy got into the compartment moments after, so I guess there's a pretty good chance of getting a seat in there as well. I walked quickly to the compartment to find the door open and two vacant seats. I walked inside. "Hi! Is this seat free?" I said, pointing to a seat besides the door.

Inside the compartment, there were only two boys, unlike many others that I'd seen full. There was the red haired one and a black haired. I took a quick closer look to both boys. They both seemed around my age. The red haired one was tall and thin, with big hands and feet, freckles and blue eyes. He looks a lot like Arthur Weasley, a great wizard I met once. _I wonder if they're related. _I thought.

The black haired boy was also thin, but he looked kind of short for our age. His skin was pale, like it had almost not seen the light of day. He wore round glasses glue at the middle and his eyes … He had forest green eyes that looked exactly like mine.

Oh, right … I haven't told you how I look like yet. Well, I actually look like whatever I want, I'm a Metamorphmagus – kind of a shape shifter – but I have adopted a physical appearance that I actually like and use since I was five years old and it has been my favorite. I don't shape shift much anymore now. Well, I change when I'm doing this or that but that's not important right now.

Before I change the subject again, I'm just going to say it. I'm tall, like average height – I guess – and thin. I'm kind of a muscular boy for a kid with my age. I've adopted a elfish like face – like Tolkien's elves look like in my imagination: angular and catlike with slanted eyes and eyebrows – but with a strong jaw and without pointy ears. My hair is short blond and, as I've said before, my eyes are forest green. Ah, small detail: since I remember – which is a lot - I have a scar going from my eyebrow to under my eye, passing right through my right eye. It's something that I've never changed in me – only in absolutely necessary moments – and it has been the thing that I most like in me.

Anyway, moving along with the story.

"Yeah, sure." The black haired boy said.

I nodded and smiled politely before leaving my stuff on a place besides me and sitting down.

"I'm Matt, by the way. Matthew Reed." I said, offering my had to the red haired boy. "You must be a Weasley, right?"

For some strange thing, I think he tensed up a little, while shaking my hand. "Ron Weasley." He said, in a challenging tone, after few seconds.

I immediately smiled. "I know your father. He is a great wizard and a great man." Ron smiled and I turned to the black haired boy. "And you are?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said, shaking my hand.

Wait! Did he just said Harry Potter? Like _the _Harry Potter?

"Harry Potter! A great honor to meet you." I said, truthfully. Because it was, indeed, an honor to meet him.

You see, here, in the wizard's world, Harry Potter is a celebrity.

* * *

**Jonathan G.: **So, the original story followed the life of an eleven years old orphan in his way to Hogwarts. If you allow me to ask, why did you decided to change the characters?

**M. Evans: **I decided to change the characters because Matt was simply making the part of second most important character and, even if his story was important to the plot, Matt was not a necessary character. There was also the problem that Matt's exitance was making that there was allways two of everything. And so we agreed that Matt would disappear.

**Jonathan G.: **And why the choosing of Harry Potter to main character?

**J. K. Rowling: **First of all, we decided that we would not use first person point of view in the story, so that we could use words not so common in an eleven years old kid. And we ended up by choosing Harry because we needed someone with great character and a background story that would make his achievements even more impressive. Harry was the perfect character for the part. And with the disappearance of Matt, Harry would be uniquely especial.

**Jonathan G.: **But with the disappearance of the character that told the story, that lived the moments, an important character to the development of the plot, wouldn't it be hard to change the story?

**J. K. Rowling: **It was, at first, but we were able to adapt.

* * *

**A/N: M. Evans and Jonathan Goodwin are also a product of my imagination and - in case any of you are wondering - this interview never happened. **

**I would love to know what you think of this! :D Thank you for reading! R&R**


End file.
